In Our Life
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: [For #4LoveShot #Reincarnation #SMTeam #2] kami akan mengarungi waktu, waktu yang bergulir tidak akan memisahkan kami. Walau dalam bentuk yang berbeda, kami akan tetap bersama.


Ini suatu kegilaan, tentu saja.

Di malam hari, perempuan itu, mengendap-ngendap kediaman Haru. Menaikkan _Ko-Uchigi_ hingga menutupi kepala. Sepasang mata melirik liar ke sekeliling, kedua lengan yang memegang ujung-ujung _Ko-Uchigi_ menggenggam erat daun _Sasaki_.

 _Kami… lindungilah aku._

Bisikan itu terdengar berkali-kali. Terucap keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis. Kecepatannya melangkah semakin cepat tatkala perempuan itu berhasil melewati gerbang kediaman keluarga Haru, lalu berlari cepat memasuki hutan yang gelap.

Satu kesalahan yang perempuan itu lakukan. Dia tidak memakai _asobime_ , _ko-uchigi_ yang menyapu tanah tak sengaja terinjak saking gugupnya perempuan itu akan resiko ketahuan, perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terjun ke semak belukar. Alas kakinya menghilang entah ke mana, kakinya basah oleh embun di tanah, ranting merobek lengan kosode yang dikenakannya, dan dia mengernyit nyeri ketika merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

Belum jauh pelariannya dari kediaman Haru, dia sudah menyesal. Pekatnya malam yang tertangkap sepasang emeraldnya, dinginnya hutan, dan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang sakit membuat tubuhnya yang mungil menggigil.

 _Oh, Kami…_

"Aku mencium bau yang enak."

Perempuan itu tersentak. Ada suara, tanpa ada wujud. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, perempuan itu semakin melapalkan doa yang pernah didengarnya berkali-kali. Semoga dirinya bisa selamat. Percuma rasanya kabur dari kediaman Haru tapi mati di hutan dekat kediaman itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari sumber suara, namun gelap membuat apa yang dilakukannya tampak bodoh.

Dan si pemilik suara menertawakannya sebelum tawanya menghilang dan keheningan yang mencekam untuk waktu yang tidak dapat dibilang singkat.

"Hm… Dan sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik."

Setelah satu kalimat itu terdengar menggema di sekeliling hutan, perempuan itu terkejut ketika di depannya muncul dua api biru yang melayang, semakin dekat api biru itu dengan dirinya, perempuan itu dapat melihat sesosok yang lain yang seolah keluar dari kegelapan.

Yang pertama diperhatikan oleh perempuan bermata emerald itu adalah kalung yang terbuat dari kayu yang mengelilingi kerah kanmori, lalu kulit tan dan bibir yang memasang seringai jahat. Ketika perempuan itu memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa yang melihatnya, perempuan itu dapat melihat tiga garis yang melintang seperti kumis di kedua pipi sosok itu, dan sepasang mata berwarna merah yang berkilat. Jangan lupakan sepasang telinga anjing yang bergerak-gerak di atas kepalanya.

 _Ah…_

"Lama kita tidak bertemu, Sakura."

Perempuan itu tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sepasang mata berwarna merah berkilat perlahan berubah menjadi warna safir. Ada perasaan yang mengalir di dada perempuan itu ketika sosok serupa seorang pemuda memanggil namanya.

Sakura….

Sakura….

Lalu sekelebat, perempuan itu, Haru no Sakura melihat sebuah pemandangan luas. Angin berarak riang, tak ada apapun di sana selain dirinya, dataran yang di dudukinya dan langit yang membentang luas. Lalu, sebuah seruan membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati, pemuda berkulit tan dan bermata biru berhambur memeluknya.

Lalu semuanya berangsur gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Our Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mitsuko © Kara Dalkey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Periode Heian, OOC.**

 **Happy Reading… :D**

 **Semoga Fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan :D**

.

Kisah ini dimulai, pada tahun ke-tiga pemerintahan Kaisar Murakami. Ketika makhluk bunian memilih tinggal di dalam hutan atau di tempat-tempat yang tidak tersentuh manusia.

Dari kediaman yang terletak di ujung jalan, begitu dekat dengan hutan yang terlarang untuk di masuki, wanita bangsawan dari keluarga itu tengah bahagia menimang sesosok bayi yang baru saja dimandikan. Bayi perempuan yang cantik.

Kulitnya putih bersih, sepasang matanya berwarna emerald, dan senyumnya mengembang ketika sang ibu menggendongnya. Anak pertama keluarga Haru adalah seorang putri yang kelak akan terkenal akan kecantikan dan sifatnya yang menawan. Sang ibu akan tersenyum ketika membayangkan putri yang sudah lama diinginkannya ini menjadi sangat cantik jelita dan baik hati.

Hingga beberapa malam kemudian, angin bertiup cukup kencang, bergemuruh layaknya tengah mengamuk. Bayi perempuan yang diberi nama sakura menangis keras, membuat sang ibu, ibu susu serta dayang yang lain berkumpul di ruangannya, berusaha menenangkan bayi itu yang tak berhenti menangis. Sekelebat bayangan yang tercetak di depan pintu _shouji_ membuat para perempuan itu berteriak ketakutan, namun tetap berada di posisi mereka, berada di depan untuk melindungi nyonya yang mereka layani.

"Tak perlu takut," suara itu terdengar, bayangan itu memberitahu bahwa sosok yang ada di balik pintu tengah menyeringai lebar. "Aku hanya ingin menengok bayi yang baru saja lahir beberapa waktu lalu."

Mendengar itu, sang ibu segera memeluk erat bayinya. Para dayang semakin rapat untuk melindungi nyonya dan nona mereka, dan sosok di depan pintu kembali tertawa, hingga tiba-tiba lilin di kamar sang nyonya mati, menimbulkan gelap dan hawa dingin.

"Ah."

Gumaman yang berat, yang mustahil keluar dari tenggorokan wanita terdengar tepat di sebelah sang nyonya. Ketika sang nyonya hendak berteriak, telunjuk dingin dengan kuku panjang yang runcing berada di bibirnya. "Kalau berteriak, aku akan memotong lehernya."

Sang ibu kemudian mendadak bisu, tubuhnya gemetar, bayi dalam pangkuannya menangis semakin keras, sementara sosok itu mengamati sang bayi dalam gelap.

"Ah… akhirnya dia kembali," sosok itu terdengar menyayangkan. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuat jiwanya tersesat, tapi _Kami_ malah menemukan dan membuatnya kembali ke dunia ini."

"Nyonya… aku menginginkannya," suara itu mendesis. "Aku akan mengambilnya –"

Suara itu terputus tepat ketika angin besar menerobos ruangan itu. Para dayang berteriak ketika pintu shouji mendadak hilang, dan mendapati sang nyonya yang ada di belakang mereka memeluk erat bayinya dan dengan terbata memohon pertolongan.

Keesokan harinya, seorang rahib diundang ke kediaman, memeriksa putri mereka, dan sang rahib meminta agar sang bayi tak boleh menginjakkan kaki keluar dari kediaman Haru selangkahpun.

"Hamba akan menuliskan mantera di sekeliling kediaman nyonya dan tuan agar makhluk bunian tak lagi menyadari kediaman anda. Untuk nona Sakura, hamba melilitkan tali hitam di pergelangan tangannya, mohon nyonya dan tuan tidak sekali-kali melepaskannya, maka tak akan ada lagi makhluk tak kasat mata mengganggu kehidupan nyonya dan Tuan.

Nyonya dan Tuan Haru membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan putri mereka keluar selangkahpun dari pintu gerbang, bahkan dari beranda kediaman mereka. Mereka tak akan membiarkan putri mereka menjejakkan kakinya di halaman.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang rahib menyeringai kemudian menghilang tepat setelah sang rahib keluar dari pintu gerbang kediaman Haruno.

 **#In Our Life – NaruSaku#**

Ketika membuka mata, Sakura dihadapkan pada tempat yang tidak dikenali olehnya.

Dia berada di sebuah tempat dengan dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari bebatuan, rasa hangat dia rasakan ketika melihat bara yang masih menyala di perapian tidak jauh dari dirinya. Di tempat di mana dia sadar, terdapat banyak sekali bunga yang membuat perasaannya nyaman.

Masalahnya, bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

Seingatnya, Sakura berada di hutan yang gelap. Dia terjatuh ke semak belukar, dan Sakura yakin itu bukan mimpi. Perasaan ketika punggungnya bergesekan dengan tanah, rasa sakit yang terasa di pergelangan kakinya masih dia ingat. Serta perasaan takut ketika ada sosok manusia namun memiliki telinga mirip anjing, mata merah menyala, dan taring yang seolah siap menerkamnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Oh, _Kami_!

Dalam empat belas tahun hidupnya, dia akhirnya bertemu seorang bunian. Oh, bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Dia berharap semoga kesialan tidak menimpa keluarganya karena dia yang bertemu seorang bunian.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga?"

Sakura tersentak, ketika menoleh ke arah suara, yang ternyata berasal dari lubang besar yang diyakini Sakura tempat keluar dari tempat berbatu ini, Sakura melihat seorang pemuda yang memberikan senyuman ceria kepadanya.

Pemuda itu berusia kurang lebih beberapa tahun di atas Sakura. Kulitnya berwarna tan, dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang sanggup membuat Sakura tersedot ke dalamnya. Gadis penjual makanan yang sering mampir ke kediamannya pernah mengatakan ada perairan yang diberi nama lautan yang berwarna biru. Bila kau memandangnya, kau akan merasakan tarikan kuat untuk tetap berada di sana, menikmati warna dan bagaimana suaranya yang menenangkan menyedot perhatianmu. Mungkin, iris mata pemuda itu mirip dengan warna lautan, meski Sakura tidak pernah melihat seperti apa lautan itu.

"Kau tertidur lama sekali, Putri." Kalimat pemuda itu membuat putri dari bangsawan Haru merona merah. Kesadarannya yang sempat hilang saking terpesonanya dengan warna mata sang pemuda kembali begitu cepat, menyuruhnya untuk bersikap layaknya seorang putri bangsawan yang telah bertahun-tahun diajari tata krama. Maka, Sakura segera mundur, menghimpitkan tubuhnya ke dinding batu yang dingin, lalu mengangkat lengannya, dan mengeluh ketika dia tidak sedang menggunakan kimononya. Lengan Kosode putih tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemuda asing.

Sakura panik, mencari-cari kipasnya sebelum ingat bahwa ketika pelarian, dia tidak membawa hal yang menurutnya merepotkan, kipas salah satunya.

"Hm… Putri, terlambat untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu, bukan? Semalam, aku sudah melihat wajahmu." Kalimat si pemuda, yang diselingi tawa membuat wajah sang putri memerah.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, maafkan aku!" katanya ketus, mengundang tawa renyah dari pemuda yang menggunakan _i-kan_ berwarna hijau lumut.

"Saya mohon maaf karena membuatmu malu, Sakura- _hime_."

Sakura melirik, menelisik ke arah pemuda. "Dari mana anda tahu nama saya?" tanyanya curiga, dan si pemuda membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan senyuman di kulum.

Ah, mendadak Sakura melihat kabut di sepasang mata yang lurus-lurus menatapnya.

"Aku… Ah… Saya… Ah," Dia mendengus. "Maafkan aku, tapi rasanya mustahil orang sepertiku berbicara dengan sopan." Dia tertawa lagi, dan Sakura merasa dia harus mengizinkan pemuda asing menggunakan bahasa yang biasa digunakannya. "Aku sudah hidup cukup lama, jadi wajar saja jika aku tahu namamu, putri keluarga bangsawan Haru."

Dia melangkah mendekat, dengan pelan. Memastikan Sakura tidak menghindar darinya, dan bagaimana bisa Sakura menghindar sementara punggungnya telah sangat menghimpit dinding bebatuan yang terasa dingin menembus kosode putihnya?

"Aku membawa beberapa buah yang kudapatkan di hutan. Silakan."

Ragu, Sakura mengambil satu buah yang diletakan pemuda asing. Dia harus memakan sesuatu karena rasa lapar yang menderanya, dia tidak ingin semakin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan memperdengarkan bunyi perutnya yang protes meminta diisi sesuatu. "Kebaikanmu kuterima." Kata Sakura pelan dan pemdua itu mengangguk. Menatap Sakura yang rikuh menikmati satu buah di tangannya.

 **#In Our Life – NaruSaku#**

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa berada di hutan, Sakura?"

"Aku melarikan diri dari rumah," kata Sakura setelah menimbang cukup lama. Pemuda di depannya bernama Naruto. Hanya Naruto, tanpa nama bangsawan yang melekat di depan namanya. Padahal, meski gaya berbicara Naruto terdengar cukup aneh, tapi keseluruhan sikapnya berkelas, seperti para bangsawan yang bekerja diistana.

"Melarikan diri?" Naruto mengulangi jawaban Sakura untuk meminta Sakura bercerita lebih lanjut. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ada seorang gadis penjual makanan yang selalu datang setiap hari ke kediamanku. Dia gadis biasa, tidak dikelilingi kemewahan. Tidak belajar menulis puisi atau memainkan koto, tidak memiliki kimono-kimono yang indah, tetapi dia memiliki kebebasan. Dia bisa menjejakkan kaki-kakinya kemanapun tanpa harus terkekang oleh sebuah tirai." Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya ketika mengingat gadis penjual makanan, Temari. "Setiap datang ke kediamanku, dia bercerita banyak hal yang berada di luar sana. Bagaimana orang-orang bekerja dan berinteraksi, bagaimana rupa sebuah gunung yang dilihat dari dekat, bagaimana bentuk sebuah hutan. Bagaimana sebuah perairan yang lebih besar dari danau yang ada di rumahku. Ceritanya membuat aku ingin melihatnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, aku ingin melihat laut."

"Tapi dari kecil, Ayah dan Ibu tidak mengizinkan aku untuk keluar, bahkan dari beranda kamarku. Aku seolah tawanan yang hanya diperbolehkan menulis, dan bermain musik. Bahkan pesta perjamuan yang sering diadakan di istana, tidak boleh kuhadiri." Raut wajah Sakura mendadak sedih. "Ibu bilang, aku istimewa."

Naruto tidak menanggapi cerita Sakura. Otaknya memikirkan sesuatu sebelum pemuda itu tersenyum. "Nah, selagi kau ada di sini, bagaimana bila kau ikut denganku?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi ceria. "Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu dunia."

Wajah Sakura berubah sumringah. Rona merah mempercantik sepasang pipinya yang putih. Sakura mengangguk cepat, dan Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

 **#In Our Life – NaruSaku#**

Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketikamelihat dunia dari atas.

Demi _Kami_ yang mereka puja, Sakura tak menyangka bahwa perempuan itu akan merasakannya. Beginikah rasanya menjadi burung.

Saat ini Sakura berada di dalam kereta berukuran sedang. Bukan sesuatu yang unik dari sebuah kereta jika bukan karena kereta yang ditumpanginya dapat terbang. Benar. Kereta yang ditumpanginya terbang. Ada dua buah api berwarna biru yang seolah mengangkat dan mengendarai keretanya ke atas, dan menyajikan pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilhatnya, juga pengalaman pertama rasanya bersentuhan begitu intim dengan angin.

"Oi, Oi... Jangan melongok ke bawah, nanti kau jatuh," peringatan Naruto tak diacuhkan. Sakura masih melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Angin menampar-nampar wajahnya, tapi dia merasa tak keberatan.

Bagaimana dia bisa keberatan jika bayaran atas ketersediaannya di tampar oleh angin adalah pemandangan yang begitu indah? Lihatlah matahari yang terbit menyinari pegunungan, lereng-lerengnya terlihat berwarna keemasan, seperti daun-daun yang berguguran pada saat _aki_. Awa-awan yang berarak begitu dekat dengan sakura, seperti permen. Sakura igin menyentuhnya namun tak bisa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini semua, Naruto?"

Setelah puas memandang pemandangan yang tersaji, akhirnya Sakura memasukkan kepalanya ke kereta. Memandang sosok pemuda dengan pakaian shirabyoushi, senyuman geli tak lepas dari raut wajahnya yang melembut. Untuk sedetik, Sakura merasa sebuah kerinduan, dan kelegaan karena melihat senyum sosok itu.

"Karena aku ini makhluk bunian," jawab Naruto ringan. Sakura terdiam, mengamini. Sosok Naruto yang ada di depannya adalah sosok siluman rubah yang menegurnya tadi malam. Ketika sebelum berangkat Naruto menunjukkan wujud aslinya, Sakura cukup ketakutan, sebelum perempuan berhelai merah muda menyadari alangkah tidak sopannya dia karena takut pada sosok yang menolongnya di gelapnya malam. Dan karena mencoba berani pada sosok siluman rubah di depannya, Sakura jadi melihat pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah didapatnya dari balik tirai.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Bukan hanya membawanya berjalan-jalan di langit seperti ini, Naruto memberinya kimono indah yang dipakainya saat ini. Seorang dayang, yang diciptakan Naruto dari sehelai daun menyikat rambut panjang merah mudanya dengan hati-hati. Memberinya buah-buahan dan minum. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku."

Sepasang mata merah yang sempat ditakuti Sakura menatapnya dalam sebelum Naruto menghela napas lalu tersenyum. Ah, lagi-lagi senyum itu.

"Hamparan tanah yang luas, langit yang terbentang. Di tempat itu tak ada siapapun," Naruto bergerak mendekat, jari-jemari dengan kuku runcing yang panjang menyentuh helaian rambut Sakura yang panjang. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat wajah Sakura memerah tanpa bisa dihindari. Ini kali pertama, dalam sejarah hidupnya bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang pemuda. "... Kau tidak ingat?"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, dan sepertinya Naruto tidak mau menjelaskan lebih detail. Wajah sang makhluk bunian kembali bersinar ramah ketika Naruto mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama, jadi, kupikir, tidak ada salahnya bermain dengan manusia. Dan aku bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi, kau kebetulan mengajakku?"

"Hime, tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini," Naruto mengulum senyumnya. "Semua yang terjadi atas kehendak _Kami._ Jika tidak ada _Kami_ maka tidak ada dunia, tidak ada manusia dan makhluk bunian seperti aku, misalnya. Tidak ada perputaran kehidupan."

Belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan pendapat, kereta yang mereka tumpangi menuking tajam. Sakura memekik ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, menubruk tubuh sang mahkluk bunian yang seolah siap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Maaf," Sakura refleks menghindar, namun lengan Naruto menahannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Di sepasang mata itu, Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat kerinduan di sana. Ada yang salah, ada yang aneh dengan tatapan itu, dan debaran jantung tak wajar yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Ah..." Naruto bergumam. Rangkulannya di punggung Sakura semakin erat, pelan, Sakura kembali dihadapkan pada dada bidang pemuda yang memeluknya. "Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sakura."

Lalu kelebatan lain muncul di memorinya. Dia, dan pemuda yang memeluknya berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa riang. Tangan mereka bertautan, makhluk-makhluk bersayap menyapa dan menghormati mereka. Mereka bisa memakan apapun yang ada di sana, seolah semua tersaji memang untuk mereka.

Hingga, ada sosok lain yang menghampiri si perempuan yang serupa dengannya, bibirnya tersenyum ramah, tapi sepasang matanya tidak. Setiap kata dari bibir sosok itu laksana racun yang dilapisi madu, membua Sakura terlena dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja Sakura berada di tempat yang amat berbeda. Sendirian. Tidak ada sosok itu, tidak ada pemuda yang rupanya menyerupai Naruto. Dia sendirian dalam bentuk yang hina, menangis meraung hingga sang pemuda datang dan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Wah... Wah... Wah..."

Sakura tersentak, mendadak, pintu yang ada di kereta hilang, sosok lain yang ada di luar kereta yang kembali melayang teratur, menyeringai. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah memisahkan." Ucap sosok itu. Sosok itu menyerupai seorang pemuda, tanpa sayap, namun bisa dengan mudah melayang di udara. Makhluk bunian yang lain!

Sosok itu melirik ke arah Sakura. "Aku iblis, bukan makhluk yang tercipta dari roh manusia seperti manusia yang memelukmu dengan erat itu," katanya sombong, tak memedulikan amarah Naruto yang kentara sekali.

"Oi, oi, oi, sebagai makhluk mulia pertama yang diciptakan Tuhan, tidak seharusnya kau –"

"Diam!"

Sakura terpekik ketika ada gumpalan bola yang melesat dari telapak tangannya, yang bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh sosok melayang itu.

"Kau... Kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini lalu kau membuat Sakura tidak bisa kutemukan. Apa maumu?"

"Hei, yang penting kau sudah bertemu dengannya, bukan? Penantianmu selama ratusan tahun akhirnya tercapai, bukan, Naruto."

Amarah Naruto terasa kuat, ketika dia hendak mendekat untuk memberikan satu pukulan, Sosok itu menghilang. Yang terdengar hanyalah gema yang terdengar.

"Tenang saja, Naruto... aku hanya berniat memisahkan, tidak berniat melakukan hal yang lain, untuk saat ini. Kau pasti bisa mengerti perasaanku sebagai makhluk abadi, kan?" terdengar kekehan. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Naruto yang memeluknya begitu erat dengan tubuh gemetaran, membuat Sakura tak berani untuk mendesak makhluk rubah itu.

 **#In Our Life – NaruSaku#**

Mereka tiba di sebuah jembatan. Setelah gangguan yang baru dialami, Naruto tak banyak bicara, tak sering memamerkan senyumannya lagi. "Naruto..."

"Aku, harus jujur, meski mungkin kau tidak akan percaya." Naruto menoleh, menatap bangsawan Haru yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Naruto tersenyum pedih, lalu menyerahkan bunga kering berwarna putih. "Aku membawanya ratusan tahun lamanya." katanya. "Untukmu."

Sakura belum pernah melihat bunga berwarna putih itu, tapi entah kenapa, perasaan Sakura mendadak ngilu. Senang, terharu, sedih... apa nama perasaan ini? Dan kenapa ada perasaan terasing ini?

Sakura menatap Naruto, mengambilnya lalu memeluknya. Perlahan, air matanya mengalir. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kerinduan memenuhi hatinya. Tapi, Sakura tahu itu karena Naruto.

"Sakura, Kau dan aku pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Telapak tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. "Kita terhubung oleh waktu dan benang takdir. Kau mungkin lupa, tapi dulu, ketika dunia masih belum seperti ini, jauh sebelum bumi diciptakan, kau dan aku tercipta untuk selalu bersama. Melampaui waktu."

Sakura tak membantah. Akalnya mungkin menolak, tapi hatinya tidak. Sakura tahu, makhluk bunian di depannya tidak berbohong. Sepasang mata yang menatapnya lurus itu, bagaimana tangannya menggenggamnya erat, dan bagaimana perasaannya begitu menyentuh perasaan Sakura.

Pelan, Sakura membalas genggaman tangan dari siluman rubah. Dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti."

Dan perlahan, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang makhluk bunian.

 **#In Our Life – NaruSaku#**

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak satu hari yang mengubah segala hal tentang Sakura. Keesokan harinya, Naruto mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke dekat kediamannya. Naruto bilang, dia tidak pernah tahu ada rumah di sekitar hutan tempat dirinya berada. Sakura awalnya tak mengerti sebelum Naruto menyadari semuanya tindakan iblis yang menyapa mereka di udara kemarin.

Dua tahun lalu, satu hari Naruto habiskan untuk bercerita. Tentang diri mereka ribuan tahun lalu, tentang Naruto yang terbangun bukan dalam bentuk manusia. Naruto lahir ratusan tahun lalu, sebagai seorang bunian, tapi ingatannya masih dengan jelas mengingat perpisahan yang terjadi kepada dirinya dan Sakura di awal mereka menginjakkan bumi, membuat sebuah peradaban, hingga tercipta berbagai perubahan hingga dia kembali membuka mata.

Naruto mengira, Sakura juga terlahir di kaum yang sama dengannya, maka, selama ratusan tahun, Naruto mencari. Mencari kehadiran Sakura, namun nihil. Keberadaannya sebagai makhluk bunian, kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak terlahir bersama dengannya membuat Naruto putus asa.

Hingga malam itu, entah berapa ratus tahun dia lewati dengan keputus asaan, Naruto menyadari hatinya tak lagi hampa. Ada perasaan bahagia yang mendadak muncul, serta tarikan kuat untuk keluar dari hutan, menuju pemukiman manusia, dan dengan jelas merasakan sosok yang dicarinya. Sayangnya, saat itu, Naruto melihat ada iblis di sana, nyaris menusukkan kuku runcingnya di leher Sakura, membuat Naruto segera melindunginya dan mengetahui semuanya dari sang iblis.

Iblis yang merancangnya, membuat jiwa Naruto terlahir sebagai seorang siluman, membuat jiwa Sakura tersesat hingga tak bisa bereinkarnasi untuk waktu yang lama. Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Sakura bisa melihat geram di wajah Naruto.

Perubahan terjadi ketika Sakura kembali. Sakura mengatakan alasannya melarikan diri. Dia tak ingin terkurung, tak ingin duduk di balik tirai. Tuan dan Nyonya Haru akhirnya menyetujui, meski berat, jalan yang dipilih Sakura. Sakura memilih menjadi peziarah kuil. Melihat dunia bersama Naruto membuat Sakura tka yakin bisa kembali hidup di balik dinding. Dia ingin berkelana, memasuki satu kuil ke kuil yang lain. Melihat berbagai manusia, gunung, dan akhirnya laut.

"Akhirnya kau tiba kemari, dengan usahamu sendiri."

Sementara hubungan Sakura dan Naruto tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Pun ketika mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, Naruto dan Sakura tak bisa bersama. Di masa ini, mereka terpisah oleh takdir lain, tak ada cerita makhluk bunian dan manusia untuk menjadi satu. Tak ada. Meski hati mereka bersatu, karena dunia mereka berbeda, mereka hanya bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat.

"Hn..." Sakura menggumam sebagai tanda dia mendengar. Tidak heran ketika Naruto selalu mendadak ada di sampingnya, bercerita banyak hal tentang tempat yang dikunjunginya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin bersemangat untuk menceritakan kisah perjalanannya yang lain. "Kali ini, kau kemana?"

Bukannya jawaban, Naruto malah mengangsurkan sebuah bunga putih. "Aku pergi ke tempat di mana tumbuhan ini tumbuh. Cukup jauh, dan kurasa kau akan bisa ke sana jika bersamaku." Katanya menawari. Aku mengambil sebatang bunga putih dan memeluknya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sakura, apa kau berpikir tentang waktu kita selanjutnya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar. Naruto menatapnya dalam. Sepasang biru memikat, Sakura menunduk dan jemari Naruto bergerak mengangkat dagunya. "Apa di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita tetap tidak bisa bersama? Seperti ini?"

"Naru..."

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin seperti dulu," kalimat Naruto terpotong. "Memelukmu, mengecupmu, hidup dan mati bersamamu. Kau tahu, kau sekarang berubah menjadi dewasa... menjadi cantik, dan aku selalu merasa gundah."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Naru. Aku sudah membuang pikiran untuk menikah."

"Aku tahu, tapi..."Naruto terdiam. "Sakura, kurasa, aku akan mempelajari sastra."

Sakura terkejut. Wajahnya memucat. "Kau akan mati, Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tak masalah. Kau tahu, menjadi makhluk abadi, tidak semenyenangkan yang dipikirkan. Menjadi manusia lebih baik." Naruto tersenyum. "Manusia dan makhluk bunian sama-sama kejam, tapi manusia juga memiliki hati yang hangat, yang tidak kami miliki. Aku mengetahuinya, sebab aku pernah menjadi makhluk bernama manusia, kan?"

Ketika jemari Naruto mengusap pipi Sakura, barulah perempuan itu menyadari air mata yang turun di pipinya. "Aku ingin... kau mengajariku jalan kearifan."

Emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca. Tenggorokannya tercekat, "Kalau kau menemukan jalan itu... kau akan kesakitan dan... kau akan mati."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan. Aku tak sanggup... meski alasannya demi kebaikan kita berdua."

"Sakura..."

"Bagaimana jika dikehidupan nantipun, aku melupakanmu?"

"Tak apa... Takdir selalu mengikat kita, bukan?"

Sakura tak berkata-kata lagi, dan Naruto rasa dia tidak bisa memaksanya. "Sakura, besok aku akan menemuimu. Kuharap, kau mau membantuku. Kau tahu, aku sudah hidup cukup lama, dikehidupan berikutnya, kita tidak akan berpisah lagi. Kalaupun kita berpisah, aku akan kembali menemukanmu."

Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang. Sakura jatuh berlutut. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Pikirannya penuh. Apa yang diminta Naruto terlalu kejam. Sakura tahu, Naruto pun berat memintanya, tetapi...

 _"Tak apa... Takdir selalu mengikat kita, bukan?"_

Sakura terdiam. Sore itu, ketika matahari terbenam di ujung lautan, sebuah keputusan diambilnya, dan semoga keputusannya bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 _Percaya saja, takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali_

 **.**

 _Ini kali pertama wanita itu melihat pria di depannya ini, bukan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa..._

 _"Hai, Nona perawat, bisakah kau mengobati lukaku?" pertanyaan dari pria itu, serta senyuman yang entah bagaimana dirindukannya, membuat wanita itu membalas senyuman si pria._

 _"Tentu saja."_

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Halo... maafkan atas keterlambatannya... :')

Ini fanfiksi kedua dari SM Team! Yeay! Fanfiksi pertama sudah dipublish oleh Grey Cho, dengan judul Unknown Flower. Nantikan Fanfiksi ketiga dan keempat yang akan dibuat oleh Zocsan dan Gina Atreya ya...

.

 _Review?_


End file.
